


Antics at the Shitenhouji Invitational Costume Party

by Quente



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossdressing, Kink Meme, M/M, Pure Crack, Shitenhouji, baka pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baka Pair, crossdressing, and sex, ok? Written for a kink meme a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antics at the Shitenhouji Invitational Costume Party

It was a tight fit, but Koharu knew it suited his slender waistline and great legs. The pert little hat even covered his marginally interesting hair, and Koharu knew he had a statistically significant chance to get Yuuji's pants off. Yuuji was going to be at the yearly Shitenhouji Invitational Costume Party at exactly 10PM, so at 10:05 Koharu strutted his way down the hallway toward the auditorium with a walk that rivaled pachinko parlor hookers.

There he was, Hitouji-sensei, looking serious in his suit and lab coat. Yuuji had a briefcase in one hand and a stethoscope around his neck, and from the way he turned away it seemed that he STILL wasn't talking to Koharu. Koharu sighed, thinking that sometimes dating a gorgeous, smart, jealous boy like Yuuji was hard work. 

Koharu tidied up his garter and simpered on into the room, spotting Yuuji in one corner pointedly talking up a tall, muscle-bound guy in a spandex superhero suit (was that Momoshiro from Seigaku?). Unfair! He paused at the doorway for dramatic effect, knowing that with the length of his skirt everyone was going to turn and look at him. "Good evening!" He said dramatically, willing Yuuji to turn and look.

Yuuji kept stonily turned away, but someone beside him smiled tentatively. Ooh, who was that? Kaidoh Kaoru of Seigaku, dressed up like a gypsy. Nice. Feeling a tiny thrill of something, Koharu pranced in Kaidoh's direction, swinging his nurse's kit in one hand, the other on his tightly-girdled hip. "Why hello there, Kaidoh-kun," he trilled, and draped an arm around Kaidoh's neck.

Suddenly he felt a prickling in the back of his neck. Koharu shivered a little, but ignored it to grin at the slight flush across the gypsy's cheek. "And how have you been? I LOOOVE what you've done with that little link belt..." Koharu's hand crept down to feel the little silver links around Kiadoh's waist while the other guy stuttered out a hello.

Then, he felt a strong hand grip his wrist. 

"What are you doing?" Yuuji hissed, eyes behind the fake frames of his doctor glasses gleaming with danger.

"I--ahh---er..." Oh, so sexy. That was part of why Koharu did it, for the thrill of this moment.

Kaidoh stepped awaaaay from the drama. "Senpai-tachi," he muttered out in his low voice, and fled toward the rest of Seigaku, who were mostly huddled together watching Shitenhouji warily.

"You scared him away," Koharu pouted, lips drawn into a perfect red cupid's bow.

"You. Are coming with me," Yuuji said sternly, gripping Koharu's hand. "It's time for your performance review, Nurse Konjiki, and you've been slipping in your tasks."

Koharu swallowed, feeling a little tingle of pleasure in his crotch. Damn, he couldn't get hard while wearing that thong or he'd never untangle himself. 

"Why would I do that, Hitouji-sensei?" Koharu breathed, slipping into their mingled world of fantasy and reality. "You haven't so much as spoken to me in weeks!"

"Come with me," Yuuji smirked, tugging Koharu down the hall. Indeed, they ended up at the school nurse's office, and Yuuji turned on the bright fluorescents to flood the room with cold, impersonal light. "Do you really need me to explain why?" Yuuji's eyes flashed again with that cold light, and Koharu felt his stomach flutter.

"Ohhhh, Hitouji-sensei, please don't make me explain myself," he said breathlessly, hopping up onto the raised cot.

Yuuji sat in the rolling chair of the school nurse and moved himself forward until he was between Koharu's legs. He leaned forward. "You were naughty. I caught you feeling up the patients, don't you remember? I think you need a reminder of your place," Yuuji said sternly. He pushed up his glasses, licking his lips.

"However can I make it up to you?" Koharu asked, getting a little harder in his skirt. He gave Yuuji a long look that crawled all over his body, from his neatly polished shoes to his stethoscope. Yuuji looked edible.

"First, Nurse Konjiki, you need to pull up your skirt and lie on your stomach. I believe you deserve a spanking."

"Oh -- not that, please," Koharu begged, biting his lip. A second later his skirt was around his hips, flashing his little white garters and thong. He lay back on the cot and rolled over, ass all bare to the bright lights.

"Why does it take this to make you obedient?" Yuuji growled, and raised his hand. A second later Koharu was moaning, erection squished against the cot while his bottom was seared with hard smack after hard smack. After ten, he knew his rear was a nice rosy color, and his cock was aching. He whimpered.

"That doesn't feel like enough," Yuuji said thoughtfully, and Koharu heard the sound of unzipping. 

"Noooo," Koharu moaned, "Not a blowjob. Please, respect my dignity Konjiki-sensei."

"Get on your knees and suck my cock," Yuuji said, voice calm and cold.

"No," Koharu gasped, and got right to his knees, leaning in. He took a moment to inhale Yuuji's warm scent -- it had been a few weeks, and damn he'd missed it. Then he pushed down the cute little tighty-whities and leaned in, embracing Yuuji's nice hard tip with his lips.

"Don't go too quickly," Yuuji warned, tugging Koharu's little puffed sleeve. "And stick your bottom out where I can see it."

Koharu did as told, sliding up his skirt to let his thong and the curves of his rear show. Then he leaned down and slowly suckled, a little at a time, feeling the ache in his jaw as he applied pressure and force...he'd already gotten the data on exactly what it would take to make Yuuji come, so he teased around it, sucking almost but not quite hard enough. He snuck one hand down to his trapped penis, wondering how much of a hard-ass Yuuji would be about it...then he felt the thwap on his arm and stopped, sighing. Oh well, this scene was hot and he'd totally masturbate all night thinking about it.

Then they heard footsteps coming down the hall, and Yuuji reached out to flip off the lights. 

"Too late, senpai, I saw you," Zaizen said dryly. "Don't mind me, just getting a band-aid." 

Koharu couldn't even remove his mouth, Yuuji's hand was in his hair holding his head down with that famous racket grip. "Mmmf," he protested, feeling a surge of shame and heat flood through him.

"Thanks. Oshitari-senpai cut himself on the cheese plate knife," Zaizen snorted, turning to go.

"He looked unimpressed," Yuuji said, tugging Koharu's hair. "Try harder."

Koharu went nuts. He moaned again, feeling a surge of sensation that made him drip in his panties. His mouth slid down, eating more and more cock until it grazed the gag point. He couldn't deep-throat, but he was mighty close to eating all of Yuuji's erection. Easing back a little he fucked Yuuji with his mouth, and finally Yuuji broke, gasping and moving his hips in a sensuous little wriggle.

Oh, Koharu was so getting his penis into that wriggle...tomorrow, if his atonement went well.

Then, Yuuji gripped him by both ears and came hard, keeping in character enough to remain silent. Then, gasping... "NNhh...Nice job, Nurse Konjiki. You've almost passed your performance review." Yuuji stared down, and Koharu gave him a wary look through his false lashes.

"Now wipe the lipstick off my penis," Yuuji growled, "And then we'll be moving to the cot for further corrective measures..."


End file.
